wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sucre Von Tart
Sucre Von Tart is a racer in the game Sugar Rush: New Generation. Appearance Sucre is a slender girl with blonde hair which is held back in a ponytail, secured with a sour strip. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and green and she is fair-skined. Her clothing is a bit of a recolor of Vanellope's clothes, a hoodie of light green and a skirt of purple. Her shoes are also purple and her legs are like any others, two candy canes that consist of the colors aqua and pink. Vehicle Sucre's kart is called The Sweet Ride. Her candy theme seems to be Sweet Tarts, for her colors are blue, green, purple, and pink. She has a symbol of a crown near the head of her kart. The Sweet Ride also seems to be based upon Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart. Personality Sucre is an arrogant racer whose skills take the highest place. She thinks very highly of herself and thinks of her as the best racer there could ever be. But despite her haughty nature, inside she is a fun-loving racer who loves to party and have fun. Biography Sucre Von Tart: Sweet but Sour! "Sucre's personality may be a bit sour, but her true potential shines through as sweet when she races through Sugar Rush with her friends!" Home Princess Sucre lives in Vanellope's castle in Sugar Rush: New Generation. Story After Princess Vanellope was restored to her rightful place in Sugar Rush, she hacked into the game's codes to try and get another racer to be the same speed as her, making the unknown racer a challenge to her when she raced. She made a new code in Sugar Rush, and the code appeared small and consisting of one racer, but still unknown. Leaving the game's codes, Vanellope didn't worry of what was coming and waited for the racer to generate into Sugar Rush. Inside the unknown racer's code, the code grew bigger and soon a face appeared on the code, which was Sucre's. She soon generated into Sugar Rush, appearing in the Candy Cane Forest. Sucre explored the forest and eventually made her way toward Vanellope's castle. She let herself in and Vanellope gasped as she sighted the new racer. Vanellope was furious it was a close recolor of herself. But Vanellope allowed her to race and all the other racers were surprised at how good she was. One day, she made a kart of her own, other then using a kart from the Junkyard. When she raced, she was the fastest racer ever to appear in Sugar Rush. This made Vanellope very jealous as well as the other racers. Vanellope was so jealous that she tried to delete Sucre's code, but it was permanent on the game. Vanellope banished her to the Candy Cane Forest, where she had generated only days ago. Although Sucre was bansihed, she is still a character in Sugar Rush. Once Sugar Rush: New Generation began, she was added a racer to the game. Friends and Enemies '-Friends-' Vanellope Von Schweetz- Sucre's first racer she had met that befriended her from the start. Raspaberla Flyscropper- Despite Raspaberla's shy personality, Sucre became a close friend to her. -'Enemies'- Taffyta Muttonfudge- Taffyta, from the beginning of Sucre's exsistence, hated her from the bottom to the top of her heart. Roxus Cinnamus- Once Sucre heard of Roxus, she immediately declared him as her rival. Quotes *''"Hard and sweet . . . that's neat!"'' -Sucre's catchphrase *''"I'm Sucre Von Tart, or Sucre for short!"'' *"sarcastically Oh, please! You reallly think I look like a recolor?" *''"I'm sweet like a tart . . . wait . . . are tarts sweet or sour?"'' *racing through Gumball Gourge "Giant gumballs?!? I should've seen this coming." Trivia *Sucre is based upon Vanellope's design. *The Candy Cane Forest, where she had spawned, is actually the palce where Wreck-It Ralph landed. *"Sucre" means sweet in English. Her name is actaully the French word for sweet. *Some racers in Sugar Rush say Vanellope didn't spawn her, but the game did so Sucre could challenge Vanellope, the best racer.